1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the use of computer workstations or other devices that may be used episodically and would be optimally used with multiple possible vertical, horizontal, and angular positioning for improved ergonomic access and conservation of room space as well as protection from damage, tampering, or unauthorized use in a semi-public or hazardous area.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore placement of computers or other electronic or mechanical devices in work spaces where they may be accessed episodically in a variety of vertical, horizontal, or rotational positions by the operator and subsequently be moved in a vertical and horizontal direction to remove them from the area of the work space has been somewhat limited. Searches of the patent databases and products offered by companies offering ergonomic products revealed a maximum vertical movement of 32 inches, being a variation of U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,316, infra.
Wallstand by Americomp, Inc., Catalog Number S102, Summit X-ray, and others, with no patent art found published since 1979. Prior art consists of a hollow rectangular column with an open track constructed into the vertical length of the column. The column contains a heavy counterweight that is connected by a cable via a pulley and shaft arrangement at the top to a carriage that moves vertically in the open track. It is public domain art, having been constructed and offered for sale by several different unrelated entities for at least 30 years. It is used to mount a frame in which is contained a mechanism to hold an x-ray film cassette. It permits the height of the x-ray film to be varied to correspond with the patient's height in the standing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,316 to Harry C. Sweere, Donald M Voeller (Apr. 14, 1998), Vertical Work Center, comprising of a wall mounted gas spring actuated arm from which is suspended a monitor caddy and keyboard tray. Mounting of said device on the wall in a position to allow the display and keyboard to be raised to near the ceiling when not in use would allow the monitor and keyboard to be accessed only in the standing position, limiting its access by handicapped persons or persons who desired to access the workstation in a seated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,820 to Stuart Karten and Dennis Schroeder (Sep. 10, 1996), Adjustable Monitor Arm, consists of a monitor arm and platform with multiple angular, rotational and horizontal ranges of motion but a vertical range of motion of only a few inches, such vertical rotation requiring releasing and re-tensioning a set screw to achieve a few inches of vertical travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,063 to Clement J Koerber, Sr., L. Dale Foster, William H. Peck (Apr. 28, 1992) consists of a wall mounted device to permit a notebook computer to be mounted closed to a wall, then extended from the wall to a position of function. It has no rotational and very limited vertical motion. The art, within easy reach of the patient or visitors, would be susceptible to tampering or vandalism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,602 to Carl G. Nilsen and Richard A. Gabel (Sep. 4, 1979), described as a counterbalancing arm for x-ray tubehead consists of two parallelogram arms connected end to end, to which is connected a small x-ray tubehead for use in dental x-rays. This art permits the x-ray tubehead to be moved from close to the wall to which it is mounted and extended by virtue of the parallelogram arm to the dental chair. Said art has a vertical range of motion of less than one foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,961 to John Stevens Ebner, Francis Charles Pizzeri, Charles Grimes Specher, III (Jan. 17, 1978), swivel joint, permits rotation of a mounted platform or device as well as tilting of said platform or mounted device in a fore and aft axis. This device, while incorporated into the current invention being presented, is public domain, being used extensively in the above art and many other commercially available monitor arms including U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,820 to Stuart Karten and Dennis Schroeder (Sep. 10, 1996).